Making Love?
by katyaleighb
Summary: Bella and Edward have explored...well...eachother and enjoy every damn moment. Trying something new...slow..and loving, freaks Bella out, because what if they dont go back to the fun? the hard and fast? what if edward goes too mushy on her? M,a little OOC
1. Introducing the Problem

**So, first Twilight Fanfic! Woohoo! Starting off with a one shot and keeping it small, depending how it goes I'll add onto it or end it. So, story info….there's sadly this common thing where when people have sex, the sex they have apart and single is waaaaay different than when they're together. So….here we go!!!**

**Disclaimer: (enter that thingy that says I don't own Twilight here)**

I was agitated. Fidgety. Panicky.

I sat across from Rosalie and Alice, both staring at me with wide eyes and looking like they're ready to drug me at any moment to stop the hysterics. Sitting in the middle of Alice, Rosalie, and my stylishly done living room (thanks to Esme), I couldn't sit still. Bouncing my knee, drumming my fingertips on the armrest and biting the hell out of my bottom lip. Every now and then I'd make a frustrated whine and finally Alice had enough.

"Okay enough what the hell happened?!"

I couldn't stop myself from blurting out what has me so jittery.

"Edward and I made love!"

Rosalie and Alice's own gasps of horror made me feel all the worse.

"No"-Rosalie

My muttered yes had both of them looking at me in pity. We love our boyfriends, we really do but….doing...THAT…makes things less interesting. There's this huge fear of guys being into reckless and wild sex just to get the girl at first and then once they have her, they make love. That's it. No more reckless and wildness just..soft and slow and…

Instead of voicing my next thought I shuddered.

"What the hell am I gonna do!"

Alice picked up my nervous fidgeting and put her elbow on her knee, leaning her head against her hand "Well…was it good?"

I blushed "Oh god it was great, but what if he only wants to do _that"_

The words themselves freak me out. Groaning I lay my head back against the couch as Rosalie snickers.

"Well he always was the more romantic one. Emmett's well…Emmett and Jasper you expect it from. It's always the quiet ones"

Alice giggles and stands up, squeezing her tiny frame into the single person chair with me and hugging me.

"You'll be fine, he wont go all soft and lovey dovey on you Bella"

God I hope not.

**Well, part one done….does it sound promising? Review please I need the criticism and ideas and stuff!**


	2. Oh MyProblem Solved

**Woohoo chapter two! No I didn't mean for that to rhyme…. Anyway…..**

**So, I had this all totally written just to the good part, and what happens? COMPUTER CRASH yeah, fuck that. Anyway, rewrite *grumbles* so this is me, at 12:11, with school tomorrow(hello junior in high school here), drinking water and eating m&m's, in the dark. Enjoy!Oh, and WARNING LEMON AHEAD. First one written, let's see how it goes…..**

**Song(s)" #1 Crush" by Garbage, "Closer" NIN (have you ever heard those two songs mixed? Yeah, sexy as hell. SEXY.), "The Garden" by Mira, "Le Disko" Shiny Toy Guns, "My Moon My Man" Feist and of course, the song that would've gone in a scene before this that inspired the chapter "Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)" Joan Jett and The Blackhearts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does….wonder if she shares……**

Ten minutes until Edward gets home.

Ten excruciating minutes full of me worrying, tweaking my hair, pulling at the racy hem of Edwards white button up shirt I'm wearing, neck surrounded with a tie, legs long and lean with my feet enclosed in black stiletto pumps.

Yes, I let Alice and Rosalie help me get dressed.

But, if Edward reacts how I want him to, and goes back to the rough loving man I love and remember, then this is all definitely worth it.

Five minutes.

My nails click on the desk as I drum my fingers, leaning to the side as I wait and remember. It's not that making love with Edward was bad, it was far from it. It was slow, and sweet, and instead of the painful ache that builds that makes you beg for release, there was an all over warmth, coursing through my veins and heating everything to the point of absolute heaven. But I don't want that all the time, it just becomes less special that way.

A slam of the door and Edwards footsteps brought me out of my reverie, and I looked up to see him walk into his office looking pissed. Jaw clenched chest heaving, eyes cold and glaring pissed. Now, I know this may be selfish but I couldn't help but be giddy. I mean come on, how can someone be this pissed off and make love? They can't.

"Edward" I murmured and looked up at him from under my eyelashes, crossing my legs and leaning back lazily on his desk, propped up on my elbows. Cold eyes flitted up to find me, suddenly warming, but his body loosing not an ounce of its angry posture. He was over to me in three long strides, his warm hands grabbing my knees and spreading my legs apart, pushing my knees up towards my chest to reveal what I had underneath.

"Lace? Are you trying to kill me?"

A blush raced quickly up my cheeks, and a smirk formed on those perfect lips of his as his hand reaches down and cups me, his palm rubbing against my center.

"Better yet, wet lace" I couldn't ask what made him so angry before his fingers pinched the lips of my sex, rubbing them together around the lace, which seemed oddly rough now in comparison to my slick wetness. A low whimper broke from my lips and Edwards hand slid up, gripping the hair at the back of my head and pulled me to him, capturing my lips with his in a rough, hard kiss that bruised my lips but made me moan. My heart beat thudded in my chest and my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him to me and rubbing myself against a bulge I was happy to find, getting harder with every press to me. The hungry kiss broke just as he thrust two long, lithe fingers into me, curling them in me, stroking my slick walls, my fingers scratching and digging into the desk in time with his strokes, my cries echoing in the room.

"Bella love, are you getting wet for me?"His words came out in a low growl, making me deliriously happy that Edward, my Edward was back. His fingers spread inside of me, hips bucking up on their own accord, my answer to his question coming out as a whimper.

I writhed on the desk, legs opening up and lifting as my release coiled in my stomach, hot and painful until his fingers curled, his thumb finding my clit and rubbing it in rough circles. My body broke into shaking, hands gripping the edge of the desk as my back arched off of it, Edwards name spilling from my lips with my screams as I came all over his hand. I whimpered with loss as his fingers slid out and traveled up to my mouth, my lips opening up and hungrily sucking his fingers off, tongue wrapping and circling around his fingertips when I was done. I grinned when I heard Edward undo his belt, dropping his pants and kicking them away as his hand found its grip on my hair again, tugging me off the desk and turning me around, so I bent over the desk, breasts pressed against the table and my hips lifted high. I moaned and rocked back needily when I felt his tip rub up and down my slit, teasing my clit, my lips eagerly spreading for him as a low groan escaped from his throat.

"Someone's eager".

A burning blush inflamed my cheeks as I bit my bottom lip, nodding yes, a smirk on his lips as her presses his tip to me and thrusts in hard, burying his length into me with one forceful thrust. I screamed, my hips bucking up and back to him as I tried desperately to stretch around him take him all in and fit to him perfectly as only I could.

I couldn't help whimpering and begging, clenching around his shaft "Fuck me, please fuck me Edward"

His answer was to pull out of me, hitting my ass with his hardened cock before he thrust back in, strong hips rocking and grinding hard into me. My pants and whimpers got louder with each demanding thrust, his hands slipping down and pulling the tie up, the neck band sliding into my mouth as he yanks on it, tightening it and using it as reigns. His grunts and growls only got louder, mixing with my moans and muffled begs for him to go deeper, harder, give me all that he could. One of his hands gripping my hip, I lift my leg up and onto the desk, eyes rolling back into my head as a strangled hiss comes from Edward, my slick wall tightening around his cock, throbbing and pulsing with each demanding pound into me.

The familiar pain built inside of me, scorching hot as it tenses my body, the pain unbearable "Edward please! I'm…gonna…oh god!". I clamped and quivered around him, his last few thrusts forcefully pushing me forward on the desk until he stop, hips grinding mine as he floods me, his thick cum coating inside of me, filling me until the ache is replaced with a dull throb, a reminder of our play.

Spent, I couldn't find the strength to push myself up off the desk and found I didn't need to when Edwards strong chest pressed against my back, his teeth biting and sucking on my ear until both of us calmed down, my legs slightly numb a small tremor racing through my body.

"I swear if I ever have to go through another day of Emmet tormenting me about me going soft…"

Eyes wide and a furious blush on my face, I looked back at him over my shoulder, noting my still vulnerable state.

"You won't have half as much fun as I will tormenting you and not letting you come".

…..-peeks through her fingers from her first lemon, warily glancing around before lowering her hands-…

First ones done!!! So, I think this will be a two shot since I don't really think this could be bridged onto something prosperous or exciting. Hmmmmm that needs more thought. Anyway, review and stuff, I need the criticism and compliments


	3. Uh Oh

**Aaaaaah I lied, new chapter XD**

**SO first lemon went well, thanks to all of you that reviewed!.....and review again!!!!**

**Playlist: This is the New Shit-Marilyn Manson, over and over lol!**

It's been three days. Three days since we had our revelation of body tensing, earth shattering sex full of biting and scratching and pulling and spanking and…you get the picture. Since then he hasn't touched me. Fiery glances, smirks from across the room after he caught me looking, everything. But I haven't _felt_ him since then, and it's killing me.

So, for that exact reason, I'm sitting crosslegged on my couch ,legs bouncing as I wait for the ringing to stop and to hear Emmett's obnoxious voice greet me.

_Ring_ "Cmon pick up"

_Ring _"Pick up, Pick up, Pick up!"

_Ring "_Oh come on!"

_Ri-"Bella!"_

_YES! _"Emmet! Oh thank god! You have to help me!"

A chuckle sounded over the receiver _"and what my dear Bella may I do for you?"_

This is where my stupidity began. Was having Emmett taunt and tease Edward really worth it?And before I could stop myself, out blurted "Emmett I need you to keep pissing Edward off."

-Later that Night-

"I think I'm a little nervous…" I mumbled while looking over the massive amounts of baking I did. Eyes widened I looked over cakes, cookies, pies, brownies and cupcakes.

I barely had a moment to squeak out a tiny 'Oops' for running through the county's supply of sugar , butter and flour when the squeal of tires came from the driveway and a door slammed. Eyes widened I looked around and busied with myself with cleaning pots and sheets when the front door swung open and shut with a slam, making me jump and splash some soapy water on the front of my tank top. Suddenly feeling conscious of how I looked, I felt Edward looking at me. Clad in a tight, now wet, white tank top and a pair of his plaid pajama bottoms, loose enough to hang off my hips I could almost see him leaning against the doorway of the kitchen and looking me over out of the corner of my eye. A flush on my cheeks I bowed my head while I scrubbed I kept silent, biting my bottom lip nervously as his footsteps got closer.

"Bella love"

I winced at the sharpness of his voice and kept scrubbing, entire body tense.

"Bella turn around"

I shook my head no and kept scrubbing until I felt two hands wrap like vises around my wrists,squeezing until I let go of the sheet I was scrubbing and turn me around with a yelp, my eyes wide as I looked up into the eyes of a furious Edward.

"H-hi E-edward welcome h-home?"  
I cringed at the look of his face as he led me over to the table, still holding both wrists and backing me up until my hips rested on it.

"Know how my day was Bella?"

Shaking my head no I looked over his shoulder scared at the cold detached tone his voice picked hand gripped my chin and pulled it over so I looked at him, one of his thumbs running over my bottom lip while he murmured "remember what I said would happen if you ever talked to Emmett or Jasper about that again?"

A quiver ran through me and I nodded, a quick jerky moment of my head "I-I didn't mean to it j-just kind of slipped out and…"

I trailed off as a smirk graced his lips and he bent down, running those lips along my cheekbone while her whispers "I meant what I said love"

His hands tightened around my wrists, making me wince in pain as he turned me, keeping my arms behind my back and walked me to the bedroom.

"We're going to have a little…fun tonight love…well at least I am. Lay down"

Releasing my hands he pushed me down to the bed, and I turned over, looking up at him with wide eyes while he smirked, arms crossing over his broad chest.

"Strip"

I hesitated, only to see him arch an eyebrow at me when I didn't move causing me to hastily remove the loose bottoms from my hips, kicking them off as I sat up and tugged the tiny tank top off of my frame. Once I was naked, his lithe fingers curled around my wrist and yanked, tugging me over onto my stomach.

"Edward! W-what!"

Running a finger up and down my slick slit he chuckled "My-my Bella, this could be a problem, you aren't allowed to cum tonight but you're already so wet."

The fiery blush that crept up my face was undeniable, and I could feel my own thighs quiver as he teased me, my face pushed into the sheets of the bed as his finger presses past my wet lips and slips into my core, his lithe long digit pressing in deep, fingertip pushing against a soaked velvet wall and dragging slowly out, eliciting a loud, begging whimper from me

"Ready to apologize love? "

**Cliffy!!!!! It will give me initiative to write the next chapter for ya :D. as a matter of fact….I'll start it now and if I get a good response for this one, cliffy or not, I'll finish it and post it by tomorrow night at the latest. Love you all!**


	4. Oh My

**Warning: MAJORLY OOC. Majorly. Like….I was in a mood when I wrote this and I don't give a damn how ooc it is :D. If you aren't a fan of oral…sorry, this is a mature story after all :D**

**Playlist: This is the New Shit-Manson, I'll Never Let You Go-Third Eye Blind, In Too Deep-Blink 182, uh…some stuff by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Enjoy!**

**Oh! And I…don't…own…twilight…*cries!!!!!!***

"I-I'm sorry! Ohhhhh god…"

My eyes fluttered shut, walls squeezing around his finger as another joins in, stroking inside of me slickly as I get wetter, hips pressing up higher.

"Are you really sorry? It doesn't sound like it love, but I'm sure your punishment will make it all the better sounding."

At that, his fingers withdrew from me and his hand went up, to come back down hard on my ass with a resounding smack. Eyes widening at the stinging shooting through my cheeks I squealed and stayed tense.

"Count"

Blushing, I pressed my face back against the sheets of the bed as I counted out the spanks, each number passing through my lips starting to fill with pain as the punishment goes on, each spank spiking a sharp pain through my now red ass.

Smack! "F-fifteen! P-please I'm sorry Edward!"

With a grunt his hand came down on my red ass a sixteenth time, my hips buckling and lowering as I scream. Barely a moment after they fall I feel Edwards thumb and knuckle pinching the heated bruised flesh on my ass hard, twisting the skin as he pulls, bringing my hips back up in the air as I scream in pain.

"Punishments not over my dear, four more for falling"

I bite my bottom lip to hold in a sob of pain as the seventeenth smack makes my thighs quiver, the pain shooting up my spine as the fiery heat shoots down, my thighs glistening and wet as they quiver, my pussy swollen and aching. More eager drips of my wetness glide down my thighs as he gives the eighteenth…nineteenth….Fingers curling into the sheets I realize that he stopped, glancing back over my shoulder at him with a sniffle, to see his darkened eyes looking down at the bed sheets, wet from where I dripped between my legs, and wet from my crying by my face. A pained groan comes from him and I look down, seeing his sex straining behind the layers of his pants and boxers, my legs widening a little more. Seeing my eagerness, he smirks and brings his hand back, my body unprepared for where this smack lands, right between my legs on my dripping wet snatch, a final scream of pain leaving my swollen and bitten lips. Whimpering I let my hips fall to the bed, shaking a little as I gasp and squirm on the sheets, the ache in my stomach twisting and rolling, needing release .

"On your knees, time to say sorry love" His soft voice, however demanding, sent a quiver shaking down my spine as I slid to my knees, looking up at him as he undoes his belt and jeans, my hands hooking into his waistband to help him pull them down. Tugging his boxers down with his jeans. I gasp at the sight of him, hard and thick right in front of my face and my eyes go wide in want, my hand absent mindedly drifting down, hissing in pain and need as I touch myself, swollen and dripping as I dipped my fingertip into my waiting pussy. I look up at him to see him smirk, my finger pressing deeper before he pulls my hand away and leans towards me to tug my hands behind my back.

"Bad girl, no touching remember?"

"Edward what-" My questions cut off at the sound of metallic clicks, wrists twisting at the feeling of cold steel closed around them. I look down and back up at Edward as he leans away from me, Seeing his eyes cloud over lustily when he see me squirm, unable to touch my now hot and aching pussy. He curls is fingers into my long curly hair, giving it a sharp tug to tilt my head back, mouth open as he places himself in my mouth "Good girl…suck me."

Blushing, I close my lips around him and shyly suck a little, eyes lowered as I think of what's gotten into him… a growl comes from him and I look up to see an eyebrow quirked at me. My blush darkens, tinting my skin as I lower my mouth, taking him in between my full pink lips with a moan. My mouth widens as I take him in each thick inch of flesh rubbing against the ridged roof of my mouth before entering my throat, slick muscle clamping down around it as I get every inch of Edward's cock into my throat. Hearing a pained hiss I look back up at Edward, head lolled forward and eyes shut tight as he grunts and moves his hips forward, signaling for more. My lips, full and pink squeeze tighter around the hilt of his shaft as I suck harder, my head rising slowly, sucking harder as my lips reach the top, looking up at him, eyes wide and glossy as my tongue circles the sensitive hard tip of his dick, mouth opening more to graze my teeth over the tip as I watch him, his body tensed, muscles clenching and unclenching as he holds on. My arms squirm and twist, wanting free of the cuffs to grab his thick throbbing cock…pump him into my mouth, as my legs quiver and writhe, my need to cum painful and obvious as I drip all over the floor. Clenching my teeth together I press them to the head of his cock, parting them slowly as I lower my mouth, scraping my teeth over his overly sensitive flesh, earning a loud whimper from him followed by a groan, pre cum seeping out of the slit at the tip of his cock, giggling quietly as I smear it over my lips and look up into his piercing green ones. With a growl I'm pressed back against the bed, eyes wide as Edward takes control, pain clear on his face as he pumps himself in and out of my mouth, every thrust of his cock going deeper into my waiting mouth and finally my tight throat, His growls and grunts fill my ears as his hips buck, a quiver running through them as I watch his strong body thrust into my mouth, my own moans and whimpers muffled as his cock fills my mouth, greedy slurps coming from my lips as his taste fills my mouth, throbbing and pulsing. My eyes fill with pleading tears as I look up at him, wanting his touch and my own release, his own eyes narrowing at the sight as a deep, loud groan comes from him, his cock twitching in my mouth before thick, hot ropes of his cum shoot into my throat, curses coming from him as he pulls out and finishes off on my face, his hot white cum dripping down my bright red blushing cheeks and down my chin, my tongue sliding out to clean as much of it as I can off before swallowing, gasping as I stay kneeled between the bed and his body.

I look up at Edward, seeing him quickly cover up a horrified look as he leans down and fishes a key out of his pockets, undoing my cuffs and stepping quickly away from me.

"Uh…clean yourself up Bella… just don't touch yourself"

And with that he turned around and left me, my hands rubbing my chaffed wrists and looking at the wet spots on the bed and floor and down at myself…

_Something's changed…_

**So….Uh…told you I was in a mood….erhm….Yeah…SO I'd say that this is a rough dommy moment for him maybe, and eh….Might lead to the story taking a turn to a domming Edward side….Don't know…Any who, Review and tell me what you think about the story, this chapter, and what if the story took a turn toward a dom/sub relationship. Thanks!**


	5. ANSorry!

I am so. Fricken. Sorry. Life got hard, and I let myself lose sight of the awesomeness that is writing. Forgive me? Pretty please? With sugar on top and Emmett? I'll get a new chapter posted ASAFP full of lemony goodness. See, I am a good person. Way. Deep. Down.


End file.
